Just call me Damon
by tenpenny
Summary: Elena wanted a normal love life, however in Mystic Falls normal is overrated. Damon has been called many things but normal isn't one of them. In a town full of Vampires anything can happen even love. Elena and Damon love story.
1. Chapter 1 Butter Cookies

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank for reading, Please review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damon POV**

I drove my black Sting Ray to the other side of the house, hoping to arrive unnoticed, it didn't work. Zach was waiting on the back porch, his mouth in a thin line of disapproval. I took the steps two at a time, grinning at my human great nephew.

I didn't particularly like Zach; I don't think he's had fun a day in his life. However, when you're a vampire you need humans around that you can trust. Zach wasn't a friend but he offered acceptance, and that's all I can expect from anyone these days.

Stephen and I needed Zach, and he needed us. He like the rest of his family was employed to manage the Salvatore estate. It allowed Stephen and I to return to a home free of cobwebs and dust. Not that we were ever here together. We tend to avoid visiting if the other is in town.

Sneaking around town was easier for me than Stephen. He still looked 16 so required Zach to play guardian whenever he came for longer than a brief visit. We even attended school to fit in.

Stephen usually attended high school when living in town. I choose to register at universities instead, less risky. It was a bit dangerous but we knew how to stay under the radar. We always called in sick when yearbooks pictures were being taken.

We played that game for over a hundred years.

However, after the arrival of the internet and smart phones we decided not to risk attending public school again.

That was until this fall, when I found out through the grapevine that Stephen had signed up for high school again. I didn't know why my brother was back in town or why he registered at the high school, but I intended to find out. I had to be sure it wouldn't affect me in any way.

Ever since we became vampires we've lived under a gentleman's agreement, we treated our home as a Time-share between us rather than a place to spend time together. This made coming back to town despite his presence a bit problematic.

However, I didn't have a choice; my other reason for being here was worth risking my brother's anger. I was right; when I showed up Stephen was livid. I'm sure he'll get over it.

I settled into a comfortable chair on the back veranda, overlooking our small lake. "Make sure I got home for university safe? That's so sweet. "

Zach glared at me like I was an unwelcomed house guest.

"I wasn't waiting for your safe returned. Its Mystic Falls nothing ever happens here, until you showed up. Speaking of which, I finished cleaning up your mess in the living room Damon."

I rolled my eyes,

"Zach I didn't kill her, she's only a pint low don't be so melodramatic. I even compelled her to tell everyone she donated blood, and to ask you for a ride home."

"I saw the 'I donated blood' sticker on her jacket before he drove her home, nice touch brother." Stephen Salvatore said walking outside holding a flask. "Did you make it on a laser printer?"

I stood up and offered the seat next to me, Stephen took it reluctantly. "Well if I intend to survive as a hunter I need to cover my tracks. How is bunny blood treating you?"

Stephen grimaced, "I prefer white tailed deer but I couldn't find any this week, so Thumper it is."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Well I'd offer you some of my stash but a "Ripper" on the wagon is a dangerous thing. I don't want you eating the Girl Scout selling cookies."

Stephen's eyes widened when he noticed the Girl Scout cookies on the bench, "Damon you didn't… where is she? How could you feed on a child?"

I gave my best annoyed glare, "Seriously don't you know me at all? I didn't touch her, she knocked on the door, I bought butter cookies and she left, cute kid like seven years old."

Zach turned pale, "What kinda parents these days' lets their kids go door to door alone?"

I shrugged with disinterest, "I don't know, maybe she is a real life Lori from "The Walking Dead." How Carl made it alive to the apocalypse I'll never know."

Zach and Stephen look at each other.

"I believe you brother, but with vampires it's always trust but verify." Stephen said over my shoulder before they left.

I grimaced at the closed door, "I share a house with a former "Ripper" and a retired Black Magic Witch but I'm the one judged constantly. You both used to be fun."

I picked up my phone quickly. I needed time to start setting things in motion without my constant guards. I only had a few minutes before they return from checking the basement for a phantom chained up Girl Scout. This was the first chance all day to could make the call.

"It's time," I said to the caller on the line. After a brief pause the line went dead and I closed my phone. I stretched out my legs on the porch in contentment. "It's good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2: Call me Damon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Elena POV**

Every afternoon I scribbled in my journal before returning home. I always camped under the willow tree by the football field. It was a gnarled tree, well past it "use by date," but I loved it.

My Journal was the only thing I enjoyed doing lately. The things I thought mattered no longer seemed as important. This wasn't surprising, becoming a double orphan tends to do that.

"Earth to Elena, the world is calling you, but I don't think you're listening."

I grinned sheepishly at my best friend Bonnie. The dark haired girl smiled and nudged my shoulder. I got the hint, it's time to return to planet reality.

I stood quickly hiding the blush that went along with my guilty expression. "I'm sorry Bonnie I'm late for practice again I take it?"

Bonnie laughed handing me my cheerleader gear,

"No but if you don't hurry you will be. It won't look good if the Captain's best friend is late so help me out and be on time."

Racing behind Bonnie I caught up with my friend just shy of the girls stretching before practice. Bonnie stopped before reaching the squad touching my arm. "Nobody's cross with you; we understand so it's ok. However, you need to start moving forward Elena for your sake."

When I fell apart this summer, Bonnie helped my keep going. I didn't have anyone else. My younger brother Jeremy was busy experimenting with every legal high known to man. My aunt Jenny did my best as a guardian, which was always too much or never enough.

I met my friend's concerned eyes and whispered

"Don't worry I'm still me, watch this."

I stood up and did a perfect series of back flips before landing in front of the squad. Turning toward them I put on my biggest grin, "OK let's show that cheerleaders are not failed gymnasts in tight skirts. WE are athletes, time to work."

The girls clapped and made a space for me to join the squad before they began. My eyes drifted toward Bonnie as the brown girl put the squad through their paces. I knew she wasn't fooled by my act but that was ok. She was only trying to help, and I was grateful for that.

Without warning, the girl at the top of the pyramid lost her balance. She fell into me and I knew I'd hit the ground with her. The squad got into position to catch us thankfully. With groans of annoyed 'what the Hell', everyone tried to see what distracted Michelle in the parking lot.

Penny smiled and shook my head,

"Michelle, I was mad until I saw why you lost your balance. Please let him be single."

Heather smirked watching the dark haired man head toward the school's fence, "All you thirsty bitches, back of the line, he is looking for more than a half starved cheerleader."

Matt ignored them as he helped me to my feet. He was a male Cheerleader which gave him endless grief but he got to spend time with his oldest friend, me. He whispered quietly in my ear, "These girls are far too lady like for me, I heard less of this in the male locker room."

I whispered back, "Quiet Heather is busy plotting my next ovulation cycle. She wants to make sure it's ready for him" I laughed as Matt's horrified look before he choked back a smile.

The black haired man moved at a leisurely pace in their direction.

I shook my head as he grew nearer,

"The problem Bonnie with good looking guys is they read their own press clippings. However he is all yours, he's not my type."

Bonnie looked unimpressed as well, "He could be a serial killer for all we know. However go for it, I am staying right here also."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as make up bags opened like parachutes all around the bench. "Seriously guys we don't have time for this."

Heather smiled and started walking toward him, "Watch and learn ladies. It'll help you on your dates groped by our pitiful football players. I have higher standards however."

None of them moved as Heather walked toward the stranger. The last girl who tried to take on Heather over a guy ended up with hair remover in her shampoo. She called dib's on the new guy and that's that.

The stranger seemed to pick up pace as he neared them despite not making any additional effort. Heather moved to open her mouth when she reached him. He paused to look at her briefly but didn't slow his pace. Heather soon returned to the rest of the squad without saying a word.

The Raven haired man was more striking up close. When he turned his pale eyes on the girls it was hard not stare back at him. I tried to shake a feeling we've met before but I didn't know where. He didn't look like he was in high school; a university campus seemed more likely.

Before anyone could speak he stopped in front of me. I looked down and saw my Journal in his pale hands. My face burned as the squad focused on us while doing their best to look busy.

He smiled at me with expectation in his eyes. "I was about to pick up my brother but I saw you leave this under the tree. I'm honor bound to return it. A girl's journal is too precious a thing to be without its owner."

I blushed and took the journal back; I was startled when his hand closed over mine. "Thank you I was distracted and forgot it Mr.?"

The man smiled his hand still locked in mine, "Just call me Damon."

Heather rallied and appeared at his elbow.

"Damon I assume your new in town? I have lived my whole life and never ran into you. This town is too small to have missed you for long."

Demon turned back to Heather his annoyance palatable, "I am from Mystic Falls so your next question of where I'm from originally is unnecessary. I left town years ago."

I stammered as Bonnie gathered up my gear before turning towards him, "Thank you again Damon but we have to return to practice, have a good day."

I watched Damon's look of surprise before he returned an easy grin. "Good afternoon Elena, until we meet again. I will leave you to your friends."

Bonnie looked at his retreating back.

"I have an odd feeling about him. Those don't walk on a grave kinda feeling. Oh well he is gone and we have to get our routine finished. "

I watched him drive away, he never once looked back. I didn't know why but I wanted him to stay. He was the most interesting thing to happen in months.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee to Go

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **William's POV**

I drummed my hands on my phone waiting on the waitress to return. I was in the Mystic Fall's café for over 15 minutes waiting to be served. Earlier the waitress dumped me at a table beside the toilet. A few minutes later she placed an attractive couple near the window framed by trees.

It didn't surprise me; this was my usual placement over the years. Unlike most vampires I wasn't stunningly good looking. Being a predatory species my kind tended to sire people with sex appeal, including the rich and powerful.

I couldn't blame them. It is a lot easier to hunt humans who turn off self-preservation for money, power or sexual partners out of their league. The number of guys who'd followed an attractive female vampire into darkened alleys didn't surprise me anymore.

However I wasn't in Mystic Fall's looking for prey, I was here to help Damon. Damon's call set in motion the plan to resurrect Katherine. I just hoped I was up to the job. Damon was counting on me and I wouldn't let him down. I owed the snarky vampire my life.

I smiled in memory of meeting my best friend Damon. That was decades ago and it still felt like it was only yesterday. Before meeting Damon, I was prepared to die rather than spend eternity chasing rodents. Damon showed me that becoming a vampire was better than my formally dull life. He taught me how to control my vampire nature.

I was abandoned by my sire in Chicago in 1945. She woke up from her rest looking horrified when she found me sitting on my floor too weak to move. I had her blood in my mouth and a healing broken neck. When someone knocked on my door she dressed quicker than humanly possible and ran out the room via the window.

I don't know how I survived the first week. Once strong enough to move I fled my apartment. I was sure the vampire would return to kill me. I spent my time hiding in alley's feeding on dogs and rats. I quit my job over the phone and got a night job as a cleaner. I wanted human blood but refused to risk hurting anyone, so I avoid humans.

I constantly feared discovery as I struggled with hunger. To protect myself I refused to contact family and friends, I even moved without telling anyone. I had nobody to help me; I was crippled by a loneliness that followed my every waking moment.

Not that it saved me in the end, after a month a coworker badly cut his hand at work. The smell of the blood pulled at me like a taunt cord. I felt my face shifting and fangs starting to appear. I was going to kill the man and he couldn't stop it.

"Hey, less noise when eating your dinner. I heard him yell 'VAMPIRE' from the street." I turned around to see a young man whose face mirrored my own; he had fangs and tiny facial veins.

I backed into a corner afraid the stranger would kill me. Not that I would object because I knew I was dead anyway. Suddenly the man shook his head, "Great another vampire orphan dumped on my doorstep. You clearly have no idea what you're doing. Fine I'll fix this mess."

The man walked over to the watchman and forced him to meet his eyes,

"You cut yourself at work so went home early nothing else interesting happened today. Clean and bandage your wounds at home."

He reverted back to human form and told me to do the same,

"Follow my lead, and stay human until he's gone. I don't want to compel him again."

Suddenly the watchman looked over at me. "Will, I'm a mess, cut myself in the grinder. I'm heading home see you tomorrow."

I stared at the door after my coworker left. The dark haired stranger smiled at me, "My name is Damon Salvatore, I'm guessing your sire had buyer's remorse and left you?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat I nodded at Damon,

"My name is Will and I owe you my life. I have little to offer but please if you need anything I'm happy to help."

Damon grinned, looking decidedly cheerful, "I am happy to hear you say that, have you ever heard of a place named Mystic Falls."

I think about that day often, the day Damon gave me back my life.

I waited a few more minutes for the waitress before giving up and drifted down the street. I wondered past the town council building listening to conversations as Damon requested. I overheard a topic that made me pause. I wasn't sure who was speaking but it was a conversation I needed to tell Demon about as soon as possible.

"We need to call the council now. We found Caroline Forbes and Andrew Wilson dead in the woods drained of blood. We delayed telling their parents, so we could clean up the area. I can't believe the vampires are back" A female voice said.

After a pause I heard a man speaking near her,

"We can control the boy's parents by claiming it was an animal attack. However Caroline's mother is on the council. She'll want war and I'm not sure we could win at this stage."

I heard the sound of guns being loaded before the woman spoke again.

"It's our duty as councilors to make sure the trash is picked up. The vampires are back and we'll handle them the way our ancestors always did, zero tolerance and 100 percent extermination."

I moved as quickly as a human can naturally walk, I reached my car in seconds. As I drove towards the Salvatore estate I only had one thought, getting them safely out of town.


	4. Chapter 4 Headlights

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cheerleader's are at the top of the High School caste system. They usually ended up with male sports stars; it was the High School nature order of things. It never mattered to Matt since he and his best friend Elena both existed in the same cliques.

Matt Donovan was the football team's starting quarter back, and Elena was the schools most popular cheerleader. Life was smooth sailing, that is until his hand was crushed changing a tire. His friends treated him as if he were contagious. A few months later he was mostly alone, nobody wanted to hang out with an ex-football player with a minimum wage job.

Nobody said he couldn't sit at the football table anymore, but it was an understood thing. He understood how they felt; he was a reminder of their possible future.

The only one who stayed by his side was his best friend Elena. He was no longer in her league but she didn't care, and that meant the world to him. She was his dependable rock.

After he quit the team, she invited to him to sit with her and the cheer squad during lunch time. The more time he spent with Elena that year, the more he felt they could be more than friends. Frankly she could do worse than him giving her track record.

He was tired of her dating guys whose promises were as useful as an expired gift card. He explained that when a guy says 'he will wait for her to be ready', that 'waiting' is on a timer. He said he'd never be that kind of guy if she gave him a chance.

Their relationship began quickly after that and Matt couldn't have been happier.

A year later, their romance was going strong. He saw their relationship as a final destination; he knew he wanted her forever. She was his first love; and his last. When they finally made love on their anniversary, it was wonderful. He knew he'd found perfection.

He was 18 and this was his last year of school, he wanted to start it right. Three months later at the bonfire party he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

The look of horrified shook on her face broke his heart. He suddenly realized that asking his16 year old girl to commit to marriage without a bun in the oven was unusual.

He was sure that she wanted to marry him but was afraid. He assured her that they wouldn't do anything until she graduated. She left him instead and called her parents to drive her home.

He expected her to go home get some sleep and they could laugh about all of this tomorrow, however the world had a different plan.

He knew she didn't blame him for the accident that killed her parents. However he pushed her to come to the bonfire. His attempts to talk to her about marriage drove her away. He was supposed to be the one that drove her home.

He knew every time she saw him after that, it brought back the crash.

She broke up with him in the end. The rest of the summer was a daze of misery. He even responded to Caroline's flirtations hoping to dull the pain and maybe start over. They ended up dating. However after a month she sent him a break up text.

He found out later she traded up to the son of a paper mill owner with a pool house. He knew that Caroline only dated him because he was Elena's ex. He never understood why Caroline always chased Elena's left over's. He filed it under unsolved mysteries, and moved on.

Looking at his phone he saw that Elena called. He smiled glad that they saved their friendship in the end. She invited him over for Pizza night with her brother and Aunt Jenny.

"Hey, do I need to come back there and pour myself a scotch?"

Matt looked up and saw a tall blond man glaring at him from a bar stool. The guy looked like he preloaded before he even sat on the stool. His alcoholic aftershave was coming out of his pores.

Matt smiled at the man in apology,

"Sorry just thinking about my love life, or lack thereof." He slid the man a full shot glass.

The blond drowned the Scotch quickly.

"Usually it's the job of the bartender to be a shrink for customers not the other way around. However I'll bite, what happened?"

Matt looked around making sure they couldn't be over heard,

"At work I sold condoms to the guy taking my ex-girlfriend out. I saw them heading to the woods yesterday. Adam even took over my starting spot on the football team."

The blond man sighed,

"I can beat that, my wife was murdered and the police are useless. I spent every dime I had on private investigators. Now I'm stuck as a history teacher. That tends to happen when everyone expected me to grieve for two weeks then return to work. She was my wife not a puppy."

Stephen and Damon overheard the entire conversation from a back booth. Stephen looked at the two men at the bar sadly. "Tragic lives. I really lost my thirst after that."

Damon picked up their bottles of beer,

"Time to go brother, now I know why 'Johnny can't read', his teacher is a depressive booze hound." Damon focused his eyes briefly on the blond man slumped over the bar.

Stephen left money on the bar and followed his brother into the alley,

"Admit it you felt bad for the guys at the bar. I don't believe that kinda thing doesn't bother you."

Damon rolled his eyes,

"Next you'll start a drum circle on our lawn. It's time to go."

Damon tried to forget the dead eyes on the man drinking at the bar. Part of him wanted to turn the man into a vampire. His human life was shit anyway, being a vampire might make the poor bastard live again.

Stephen was about to retort when he felt his knees give way in a violent pop. Before Damon could respond he found himself dangling in the air by his neck.

A 20 something looking vampire with spiky blond hair was grinning up at him. "Damon Salvador I heard you were a good fighter. Glad to see like most rumors in our world their false."

Beside him was a slightly older vampire with similar features. His passive face felt more threatening than his growling companion.

"KoL put him down; I told you I only wanted to talk to them, not maim them."

The younger vampire shrugged,

"Well I'm very sure you have their undivided attention now."

Damon tried to avoid passing out from the iron grip. Thankfully the blond quickly dropped him onto the alley's ground as requested. While gasping he noticed his brother staring at the older man's hand.

Damon helped his brother rise as the leader turned to address Stephen.

"Stephen I was told you are the level headed brother so I'll address you. I seek information. My family has a home here, our vampire servant is missing, a day after he vanished, a human was found in the woods drained of blood."

Stephen paled when he saw the family crest on the man's finger.

"A Mikaelson, I always wondered if we'd meet any of you. I would bow but you have us at a disadvantage. My bones haven't fully healed from your companions greeting."

The man smiled slightly, at Stephen

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and this is my brother KoL. You know my family and what we do to those who harm us. I'm trying to ascertain if you're responsible for recent events that put our kind at risk. We also need to find out if our servant is a victim, or worse the perpetrator. "

Stephen stopped leaning on Damon as his bones quickly healed,

"We've done nothing to offend your family. We haven't lived in this town for over 80 years. We haven't killed anyone recently or harmed your servant."

Damon glared at KoL as he rubbed his sore neck,

"The local human population is safe from my brother. As for me I believe in a sustainable food supply, I practice catch and release. A small town and dead bodies everywhere tend to get notice. If you need our help you could've just asked."

KoL smirked as he wiped blood from his hand,

"Violence tends to be more effective than pretty please."

Elijah ignored his brother and handed Stephen as file,

"This is all the information we have. If you help us our family will owe you a debt. We are a family that honored our obligations. We're also a family who remember those who refuse to be helpful. All vampires are obligated to help keep the secret of our existence."

Stephen held out his hand for Elijah which the older man took,

"You have the complete cooperation of my family and everyone attached to us."

Damon glared at Stephen,

"I'm the older brother so it's my job to make agreements for our family. I somehow doubt that file is complete, but they still demand our help."

KoL stood in front of Damon when he started walking towards Elijah.

"Behave and stay put, my brother is trying to be civilized, I have no such inclinations."

Elijah shook Stephen's hand,

"Thank you Stephen I 'll be in touch." With that Elijah and KoL walked out of the alley leaving the Salvatore brothers alone.

Stephen and Damon quickly walked to their car as fast as a human can move. Once they sped out of the parking lot Stephen tried quietly to reason with Damon.

"I know it looked like I kissed their ring but I was only trying to save our lives. His brother Klaus has a heart of darkness. Trust me that was the only move to make."

Damon rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"I hope so brother, because I have a feeling that Elijah see's us as the new Mikaelson Mules."

Stephen kept his eyes on the road but he looked trouble.

"Better a deal with Elijah then Klaus, as long as it's his families interest Elijah plays fair."

"Hopefully we can get them out of town and back to their swamp ASAP." Damon turned on NIN's "Happiness in Slavery" in case Stephen missed the message.

As Stephen drove their car home he grumbled at the music choice,

"I'm as worried as you are, however we help them or spend our lives running."

Damon grinned and switched the station to 70's rock,

"I know we're no match for them, but don't expect me to kiss their ass publically."

Stephen closed his mouth, but his eyes looked worried.

"Glad to hear it, because if you want to go "Charge of the Light Brigade" you're riding alone."

Damon smile didn't reach his eyes,

"Glad to see you have my back brother, as you always have."

Stephen suddenly slammed on the brakes tossing Damon forward as both their seat belts strained to hold them. "Damon what the HELL is that. It's headed toward us."

Damon within seconds moved his brother to the passenger seat. He took over the wheel and sped the car around,

"Seriously Stephen NEVER STOP DRIVING WHEN CRAZY SHIT HAPPENS ON A ROAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."


	5. Chapter 5: Ride or Die

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damon and Elena story is for end game. Matt is a friend only, but was giving background on why Elena and Matt are close friends.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damon POV**

The white light followed our car as we sped down the road. It was getting closer despite flooring the gas as we drove.

I took a sharp turn almost sending the car flying of the road. My vampire reflexes were the only thing that saved us from going over the town's bridge.

Stephen tried to avoid sounded panicked but failed miserably.

"Just because we're already technically dead doesn't mean were indestructible brother."

I looked down in frustration at the automatic gears.

"My driving isn't the problem the problem, you're the one that HAD to buy a hybrid. We are rich Stephen we could afford a Lamborghini. When being chased by mystical lights a sports car with a killer engine and shitty gas mileage would be more helpful."

Stephen looked behind them and the ball of light slowly moved nearer.

"We live in a small town not on the banks of the Louvre. The kinda car you want stands out around here. We're supposed to blend in."

I hit the steering will in frustration, "Yes and your need to blend is going to get us killed." After seeing his brothers face I backed down,

"Never mind me, I'm just pissed I can't make this thing move faster."

Stephen laughed as we entered a more woody area outside of town, "If an immortal vampire dies in the woods will anyone hear them scream?"

I grinned back in return, "We survived a visit from the Originals, it's wrong to die from ET."

The light settled over the car and then did absolutely nothing. I slowed the car since trying to outrun it was pointless.

Stephen looked up at the ball of light sitting on our roof, "Well we can be pretty sure it's not a weapon, because if it was, we'd be dead by now."

Coming over the ridge we saw another car passing us. The passing driver didn't seem to notice the disco ball sitting on Stephen's car. I shrugged,

"Either the light is only visible to supernatural beings, or the human driver was smart enough to see our predicament and keep on driving."

Suddenly a speeding car headed toward them. Once they became visible the other car started blowing its horn wildly to get their attention. It's one of their spare cars.

Both cars pulled over to the shoulder of the road as the white globe disappeared. William hopped out with Zack and walked toward out car.

Stephen glared at me, when I showed up before he was mad but seeing Will made it worse

"You brought William to town, are you crazy. If they find out that…"

I waved my hand dismissively,

"Will is my best friend. I needed someone to have my back since I'm an orphan and all. "

Will smiled and hugged me,

"I think you have to be underage to be considered an orphan; you both over 100 years old. I think you can manage without a parent around."

I snorted, "Tell me you know anything about a bright light tail gating us. It's gone now."

Zach stepped forward looking sheepish,

"When William told me you were in danger I dusted of a few locator spells. They were natural earth spells nothing else. I can tell you the details later but we all need to leave tonight."

Stephen noticed the Grimoire in his uncle's hand.

"I'm sorry you started your magic again before you was ready, thank you Zach. Now will someone please tell me what's going on? Does it have to do anything with the Originals?"

Zach looked at the small group,

"To sum it up, someone is munching on the students of Mystic Falls, and the town council is aiming to have an old fashion torch party to take out all the vampires in town. What do the originals have to do with this?"

Stephen handed Zach a file,

"We can't leave town the Originals are expecting our help. If we run from an Original we will spend our entire lives running."

I walked back to his car waving for the others to follow,

"Let's not stand here; we have to find the Ripper. If not, our Neighbors will stake us or the Originals will hold us responsible as the resident vampires."

Will went to the back on the trunk removing stakes, spikes and Vervain grenades,

"I figured you guys wouldn't skip town so plan B it is. I have enough gear for all of us."

After dividing the weapons we headed back into town, we had a rogue vampire to find, just another weekend of small town life.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Sandman

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damon POV**

After a night of unsuccessful vampire hunting we returned home in disgust. I shook my head at the sorry looking search party outside the Salvador estate. Stephen, Will and I wanted to keep going but Zack's eyes were starting to look blood shot from lack of sleep.

Stephen looked over at Zack slumping against a pole. "I'm calling it a night. I didn't mean to keep you up so late uncle. Sometimes we forget you're human."

Zack stumbled as he opened the door fumbling for the key.

"Well considering I'm a Night Owl that's not surprising. I'm usually wide awake when you're prowling for dinner. I've been doing spells all day so I'm more tired than normal."

Stephen subconsciously shoved aside his juice box of animal blood.

"Leave me out of that generalization. You know I don't feed on humans."

Zack gave Stephen an apologetic smile,

"Sorry I know you don't feed on humans, your chasing Bambi only."

Opening the fridge I grabbed a blood bag. I tore into the liquid without bothering with a cup. "At least my dinner gets to see the next day unlike other vampires. I also like to point out all of my meals are free range; nobody is chained up down stairs or dead in an alleyway."

Stephen sighed running his hands in his hair, too tired to fight,

"Damon you don't need to do it. Can you considering trying it my way for once?"

I slurped his blood bag nosily in retaliation,

"I don't need an intervention; I'm not some crack head. I'm a predator and I'm not ashamed of it. I wish you guys will accept who I am."

Will knew he had to stop this before things became too heated.

"Damon is the only one that consumes human blood in the house. We know that, so why make a federal case over it now? Don't we have enough problems to deal with today?"

Everyone looked at each other sheepishly as the tension left the room. Stephen looked at me and offered a quiet apology which I accepted.

Will grinned and rubbed his hands together,

"I think we're all tired, frustrated, and overdue for a proper meal. Let's dial this down and I'll prepare us a banquet of gourmet food."

Will felt a pain of sympathy for Zack, he was the only human in their group. Zack might be the boy's uncle, but at the end of the day he was a human living with vampires.

"Zack I'll even make you those pancakes you like so much. But only if you lose that grimace."

Zack perked up at the mention of Will's pancakes. When Will first arrived with me 10 years ago Zack didn't even want him in the house. Zack assumed the worse about Will and for good reason. I was rich and there was nothing to prove Will wasn't a gold digger trading friendship for cash.

Zack was too kind hearted to reject Will out of hand. It took months but Zack finally saw that Will only wanted one thing, to never be alone again.

We settled in the kitchen and waited patiently for Will to prepare our meals. We had a rule Will cooked and we set the table and cleared. We might have vamperic speed, but none of us could make blueberry pancakes or Blood smoothies like Will.

Zack closed his eyes tucking into the last piece on his plate, "I swear if you told me you slip drugs in your pancake batter I would believe it."

Will chuckle watching the vampires enjoy their Blood-Lime smoothies,

"I used to cook in the army, I learned a few things while there. However the blood smoothie thing was something I invented in my new life."

Stephen shook his head hiding a smile,

"I assumed as much but nice to know none the less."

Gathering the plates Stephen busied himself with loading the dish washer,

"I have no idea what we'll tell Elijah. He seems reasonable, but I doubt he tolerates people failing their assigned tasks."

Zack opened a Grimoir after dinner mumbling something about a better locator spell. After a few minutes he closed the book with a sigh.

"I have more powerful locator spells to find the killer, but I need another warlock. Unless you know any we're out of luck."

I shrugged, wondering why Zack even tried to do complex spells anymore, none of them worked without a coven, or at the very least a companion warlock.

"Zack you're wasting your time with bigger spells. No coven here will let you on their door step let alone bind with you. We need to rent a non-local witch to help you."

Zack glared at me before slamming the book closed,

"That's like saying I need a girlfriend so you bring me a hooker. A coven is a family not a 'one night stand.' There needs to be love and trust between the witches for real nature magic to work."

Stephen bit his lip wishing he could help his uncle.

"It's only two more years until your probation is up. After that the witch council won't monitor you anymore. You can start over with them."

I opened my phone checking my witch contact list.

"Steph the local witches won't accept him. He did dark magic for years. It's like having a prison record; your past crimes follow you for life. We need a plan B because if Zack can't create a proper locator spell then the Originals will use our Day Light rings for target practice."

Zack slump his shoulders and nodded,

"He's right, they won't stop me from practicing nature Magic, but the local witches don't want anything to do with me. I burned all my bridges when I used Magic to get my wife back."

Will gave Zack a pained look, unhappy at his friend's distress.

"Getting married at 18 was never likely to end well but you loved her. You know using magic to keep her was wrong. The covens may forgive you, perhaps in time."

I chuckled as flipped inside Zack's spell book.

"You tapped the power from the local witches for a black magic spell. They were unable to do their own spells for weeks after you borrowed their power. I doubt they'll forgive soon."

Stephen stopped me from flipping to the next page of the book,

"This is a spell to find new born witches Zack. If you can find a new witch then you can train them yourself. This solves your problem, if you can't join a coven, form a new one."

Zack rolled his eyes with this are you serious look on his face,

"You really think I hadn't thought of that already? I can't do it; I'm already on the outs with the witches in this town. If I corrupt one of their foundling witches, they'll put my head on a pike."

I smirked looking at Zack speculatively,

"You know how Nature witches are; they have that one with nature "stick up their ass" view of a future witch from a drum circle of hairy legged chicks."

Zack gave us his first real smile of the evening. He jumped up and chanted until a cupboard previously invisible appeared at his feet. He smiled sheepishly at our expressions, "I keep it hidden to protect you. The stuff in this case is dangerous."

I smirked, trying to peak over Zack's shoulder unsuccessfully.

"You're a 21 year old man; just admit you keep your Playboy collection in there also."

Zack blushed but slammed the lid shut,

"The cupboard is enchanted to avoid people seeing or touching the contents, a fail-safe to keep witches out, as for your other question, no comment."

After a few minutes Zack had five silver disks on the table, the size of quarters. He whispered as he closed his eyes causing the disks to glow briefly.

After a moment he offered each man a disk retaining one for himself. "The disks will hum if it detects a witch; only the supernatural can hear the hum."

When Zack reached me he hesitated but I reached out and accepted the disk. I gave Zack a grin hoping to put my uncle at ease.

"I may give you grief uncle but I'm here when you need me. I hope the disks work. I know you miss being part of a coven."

Zack sighed in relief, slapping his nephew on the back,

"You're a wiseass but someone I'm happy to call family."

Will smiled at me mouthing a 'thank you' before helping to finish cleaning the kitchen.

I only shrugged and quickly gathered up the recyclables. I know my friend had a soft touch for the whole family thing. Normally the idea of family bonding made me ill, but lately I was starting to believe that maybe Will was right, having a family doesn't always suck.

After we retired to our rooms I crept out pushing my car to the road to hide the noise. Despite my better judgement I intended to visit Elena as she slept. I hoped meeting her would be enough, but all it did was make the longing to see her worse. I couldn't get her out of my mind for days.

I wanted to speak to Elena again in person but didn't know what to say. I can't remember ever being this tongue tied. I could always say "You're the twin of my vampire Girl Friend the town locked in a tomb," but that would earn me a face full of Mace.

A few minutes later I sat on the white shelf inside her room. It was long and low to the ground located just below her window. Inside it was drawers most likely for her clothing but I wasn't sure. I visited her every night for the past week, but never left this spot after entering.

I still can't believe I gave her brother Jeremy a ride in my stingray just to get an invite into the house. Her brother at least had COD video games so it wasn't all bad.

Looking around I resisted the urge to search her room. It was bad enough I was in her bedroom; I wasn't going to be found digging through her panty drawer. I intended to watch her for a few minutes then leave as always.

I heard her mumble in her sleep and knew she was dreaming. I needed to know if she had any feelings for me at all. Dreams are the one place people are truly free of restraint.

I closed my eyes preparing to enter her dreams. I had no intention of changing anything in her dreams regarding her actions but I wanted to give her my eye candy to watch. A nice streak should do it; I wasn't blind I knew my body usually got a woman's attention.

After a few minutes I watched the lovely vision of Elena arching her body as she slept. I closed my eyes willing myself to remain calm. My fangs grew slightly as I grew lost in the images from their shared dream. It was beyond delicious.

I stopped the dream early; I didn't want to get so worked up that I couldn't sleep and she needed rest. A few minutes later she drifted back to sleep.

I quickly drove away smiling all the way home. I would've given anything to be there when she work up and remembered all the things she did in her dreams.

I'll find out tomorrow, when I saw Elena again. All of the problems his family was battling will still be there. However tonight I'll sleep with only thoughts of lovely brown hair lass.


End file.
